1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an area light source and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Technologies are known by which light-emitting diodes are provided in recessed portions that are provided in a light guide plate in a backlight device of a liquid crystal display device, such that light is emitted from the light guide plate, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-8-136917 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2006-227423, for example.
Technologies are also known by which a display screen is divided into a plurality of blocks and the backlight brightness of each of the blocks is varied according to an input image signal, as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-17324 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-11-109317, for example.